forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam/Supports
Sam and George C Support *'George': Sam! Buddy! Are you sulking back here again? *'Sam': What? No sulking has been going on. You're crazy. *'George': Oh puh-LEASE. You've been sulking ever since Joos joined the team. You can't still be on about that, can you? *'Sam': Oh, that. Well, it's just hard being replaced, alright? *'George': You need to learn to get a grip, dude. Nobody's replacing anybody. *'Sam': I like to think I have plenty of a grip. *'George': On your frail ego, sure! Come on, I know just how to cheer you up. *'Sam': How? *'George': You know how you keep asking me to teach you the ways of dark magic? *'Sam': ...Oh my god, are you finally going to teach me? *'George': Hell yeah I am! Now grab a dark tome and let's go practice! *'Sam': Sweet! *'George': (This is going to be a disaster...) B Support *'George': Well that was a disaster. *'Sam': I guess it could have gone better. *'George': Could have gone better? You nearly killed everyone! *'Sam': It was one mishap. *'George': This is exactly why dark magic isn't for everyone. You cast one spell wrong and suddenly everyone you love is dead. You not only decided to start with the most powerful spell I had, but you also did it all wrong. You are SO lucky I was watching, or else we would all be dust right now. *'Sam': I thought Avera's Night looked like fun... *'George': That's what they all say. Look, Sam, I don't think you're cut out for being a dark mage. *'Sam': Oh, come on! I at least had fun doing it. Isn't that what being a dark mage is all about? *'George': Hey, my twisted sense of humor is 100% me. It's not a requirement to be a dark mage. *'Sam': Alright, alright. I'll try again later. *'George': (If you do that, I'll just disguise a thunder tome as a dark one...) A Support *'Sam': Alright George, today's the day! I'm gonna master dark magic today. *'George': Oh dear... *'Sam': Now see this? *'George': Yes. *'Sam': This is the tome you want me to use, right? *'George': Absolutely. *'Sam': Well too bad! This is a Thunder tome in disguise. Don't think you can fool me, George ol' sport. I can see through your tricks on even my bad days. *'George': Oh no... *'Sam': So, to repay the favor, I grabbed this nasty looking dark spell! Ready to try it? *'George': Oh no, Sam do—AUGH! … *'Sam': Ugh... what happened? Am I still alive? *'George': Did...did I do something wrong? *'Sam': Wait, that's my voice! ...That's my body! This is Sam's body! *'George': Heh...oops. *'Sam': Sam! You switched our bodies! *'George': It was an accident. *'Sam': This is why you always read a tome before casting the spell! *'George': And I did! I just acted without thinking. I didn't think it would actually work, what with my apparent lack of dark magic skills. *'Sam': Well it did work, and now we're stuck in the wrong bodies. How does that make you feel? *'George': ...Kind of like I fucked up. *'Sam': And how do you think I feel? *'George': Let me guess, you're not angry, you're just disappointed. *'Sam': Close. Actually I'm...ELATED! *'George': ...What? *'Sam': This is so cool! I've always wanted to try a body swap spell, but nobody would let me try it with them! Not quite as cool as I envisioned it, but it's still fucking awesome! *'George': Oh. Wow. *'Sam': I always imagined switching bodies with some hot chick, but Sam works too. *'George': Gee, thanks. I think. You're probably better off not experiencing sudden weight gain on your chest, so this is for the best. *'Sam': I guess so. Let's get this fixed now, shall we? *'George': Let's. I like being me. *'Sam': Deuces. … *'Sam': So now that we're back in our right bodies, what do you think of my skills as a dark mage now? *'George': You could use some practice with attacking dark spells, but you have promise. *'Sam': Fucking sweet! *'George': Just let's not get carried away, okay? Don't go buying Second Seals on me. I think you're fine as the class you are for now. *'Sam': Damn it. Sam and Joos C Support *'Sam': Joos. Come. Sit with me. *'Joos': What's up, Sam? *'Sam': Today, we play chess. *'Joos': Ah, I see. Are you still not convinced of my prowess? After how many battles together? *'Sam': Hit the nail right on the head. So now, in order to actually prove yourself, we'll play the Tactician's great game. *'Joos': Alright. You be white. *'Sam': How noble of you. You do understand that being courteous like that on the battlefield is a one-way ticket to hell, yes? *'Joos': I'm perfectly aware. However, this is chess, and not a real battlefield, so I'll take that chance in this context. Also, I just like to wait for my opponent to make the first move. As you are aware. *'Sam': Alright. Game on. … *'Sam': And Check....mate! Looks like I win. You have much to learn still. You trust now that I have reason to be wary, yes? *'Joos': I guess...We'll have to rematch very soon. *'Sam': Ha ha, don't think you can outwit me based on my strategy in one match! *'Joos': I wasn't saying I could. Good game though! *'Sam': Quite. B Support *'Joos': Sam, I'm ready to play again! *'Sam': Alright! Show me what you've got. … *'Sam': Check and... mate! Looks like I win again, buddy. *'Joos': Indeed.... *'Sam': You don't seem all here right now. What's the matter? *'Joos': You won, but at what cost? *'Sam': Explain. *'Joos': Look at the board. See how the white pieces vastly outnumber the black pieces? *'Sam': Mm. *'Joos': You won, but at the same time, you had to sacrifice so many pieces to do it. On the actual battlefield, you would have had the majority of us killed! *'Sam': Meanwhile, you protected as many pieces as you could and felt the significant loss of each one, from pawn to king. *'Joos': You see, each piece is monumentally important. *'Sam': Ah, but what if their importance is in being sacrificed? *'Joos': Nobody's of any use to an army dead. Please don't tell me you act like this in actual battles. *'Sam': ...I may have lost a number of Shepherds, but we haven't lost a fight yet. *'Joos': Sam! That's not okay! Every unit is vital to the success of a mission! *'Sam': No no, I see where you're coming from. I'm sorry, but a win's a win's a win. *'Joos': Now you're off topic! *'Sam': I'll explain it later. Right now, I think I hear someone calling for me. *'Joos': Something's not right here, and I plan to get to the bottom of it. A Support *'Joos': Sam! Let's play! *'Sam': Whoa, you're an eager one today! Let's do it. *'Joos': However, this time, I want to propose a deal. *'Sam': Hm? *'Joos': If I win, you tell me what you neglected to last time we played. *'Sam': Alright. And if I win, you tell me the truth about where you come from. *'Joos': ...Fine. And if we tie, we both spill, okay? *'Sam': You're on. … *'Sam': And I move my rook here! *'Joos': Queen takes the rook! *'Sam': And king takes your queen! *'Joos': And....it's a draw. *'Sam': What? *'Joos': Look. A bishop and a king versus another king cannot create a checkmate on either player. It's a draw. *'Sam': Well I'll be damned. It is. How'd you pull that one off? *'Joos': I employed your “don't give a damn, balls to the wall” strategy. And we both ran out of men. Now spill it. Why are you so okay with sacrificing real-ass people? *'Sam': ...Okay, look. When I first joined the Shepherds, I was great. I must have won twenty battles for us without losing a soldier! But one day, something happened. I got overconfident. I slipped. We must have lost fifteen men that day. It was...It was a massacre. I know you treat every loss as if you lost a brother, so imagine having to do that. With fifteen people. At a time. *'Joos': ...Yeah, that must have hurt. *'Sam': After that, I blanked. I must have sat out of ten more fights out of sheer terror at losing anyone again. I couldn't do it. Finally, I decided: too bad, so sad. I have to push through the loss. Winning and keeping Waydrn—nay, the world—safe is the number one priority. *'Joos': But Sam! These people have families! Loved ones! You can't just sacrifice them! *'Sam': They signed up to die! They knew full well what they were getting themselves into. *'Joos': Just because they know they might die doesn't mean they should! *'Sam': Look, Joos. I respect you. As a person. However, I've come to learn that we simply can't get along as Tacticians. *'Joos': Don't speak like I'm the one at fault. *'Sam': I'm not implying it's anyone's fault. I'm just saying that we can't get along like this. *'Joos': Urgh... *'Sam': Okay, I showed you mine, Now you show me yours. Where did you really come from? *'Joos': A promise is a promise, eh? Well, to be perfectly honest: I have no idea. *'Sam': Still? Surely something must have come back to you in all this time. *'Joos': Nope. Not a thing. I can't remember if I have any family. Or loved ones. Maybe I had a girlfriend before I lost my memory... Or boyfriend. I'm not one to judge. But if I did, there's no way to know. *sigh* *'Sam': ...I see. I choose to believe you, but that's only because I can see in your eyes that you mean it. Good job at chess today. *'Joos': Sam. Wait. *'Sam': Hm? *'Joos': Just... Just think about what I said here today, will you? I don't want to watch anymore friends die, alright? *'Sam': ...I'll consider it. And I'll attempt to reapply my rose-tinted glasses that you can't seem to shake. *'Joos': Thanks. I think. Sam and Julius C Support *'Julius': Yo, Sam! *'Sam': Yo there yourself, Julius. *'Julius': I was just wondering where I should be for the next battle. I've been hanging back with Kate a while and, while I do appreciate the time together, I was wondering if maybe I could be closer to the front lines next time. *'Sam': Huh? Um, are you sure about that? Dancers are sort of frail. *'Julius': Geeze, thanks for your confidence in me. I've gotten a lot of training in! I can handle myself all on my own. *'Sam': You wanna prove it? *'Julius': Uh, how? *'Sam': Sparring. Let's do it. *'Julius': Oh, right. Obviously. Let's do this! ... *'Julius': Oof, ouch. That hurt like a bitch. You're really fucking good, Sam. *'Sam': I think we should be talking about you! You held your ground really well! I'm impressed. You should definitely be on the front lines next time. *'Julius': Really? *'Sam': Absolutely. Go get 'em, tiger. Sam and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': ... *'Sam': Hey, what's up? You look concerned. *'Knifez': I am concerned. *'Sam': Is George cursing random people at the local pub again? I can stop him if you want. I won't lecture him to not to, but I'll stop him. *'Knifez': No no, it's completely different. *'Sam': Did you get your sword stuck in a log that didn't split all the way again? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times to swing harder, because wood doesn't yield as easily as flesh. Honestly, how do you guys get anything done without me? *'Knifez': No no no! This is actually important. Food rations are down. *'Sam': Are they really? *'Knifez': Yeah, and I think someone's been sneaking in snacks when they shouldn't. *'Sam': Should I go talk to our resident thieves and get this sorted? *'Knifez': No, I have a feeling someone else did it. *'Sam': So your rapier wit has narrowed down a culprit, has it? *'Knifez': I don't like your tone. *'Sam': Sarcasm. 'S what I do. *'Knifez': Look, food rations started going down since Joos joined the Shepherds. *'Sam': So you think Joos is doing it? *'Knifez': That I do. Can you do me a favor? *'Sam': Keep an eye on Joos for anything suspicious? *'Knifez': Exactly. He's not gonna be happy if he finds out, but I have to be sure. *'Sam': I understand. B Support *'Sam': Progress report regarding keeping an eye on Joos, sir! *'Knifez': Fire away. *'Sam': Well, I have a fire tome here, but I don't think your tent would appreciate it. *'Knifez': … *'Sam': Right. Well, Joos isn't doing anything suspicious. He mostly hangs around, reading books and occasionally talking to someone. No food stealing at all. However, there is one thing. *'Knifez': What is it? *'Sam': He...hm, how do I put this? It's a little bit...too easy to keep an eye on him. Every time I go looking for him, he's right where I need him to be. I'm starting to think he knows. *'Knifez': Well that's not good. You've gotta either be sneakier about it or disguise your watching him as striking up a friendly conversation. Or something. *'Sam': Alright... I'm not sure what that will accomplish, but I'm not the prince around here, so I guess I'll give it a shot. *'Knifez': There's a good sport. A Support *'Sam': Knifez, I have to talk to you. Privately. *'Knifez': Uh oh, sounds urgent. Lay it on me. *'Sam': I figured out why Joos has been so easy to spy on. *'Knifez': And why is that? *'Sam': You told him to spy on me, too. It was brought up in one of our “friendly conversations.” So explain yourself. *'Knifez': Would you accept “I thought it would be funny”? *'Sam': No, in fact, I wouldn't. Not a very smart move, having both of your tacticians, upon whom life hinges, getting paranoid and spying on each other. *'Knifez': Okay, fine. I wanted you two to get along. *'Sam': What? *'Knifez': I figured that when you found out, you two would get a good laugh about it and thus improve your relationship. *'Sam': So you lied about the food rations being low? *'Knifez': That was total bullshit. *'Sam': And you really thought that would work? *'Knifez': Did you get a good laugh about it? *'Sam': ...Yeah, we did. *'Knifez': So it worked. *'Sam': I see. Very clever of you, Knifez. *'Knifez': I like to think I am that. *'Sam': Are what? Knifez? *'Knifez': No. Very clever. *'Sam': Myeh. You're getting there. *'Knifez': ...I thought it would be funny. *'Sam': Har har. You're truly a comedic genius. *'Knifez': You bet your ass I am. Sam and Maggie C Support *'Sam': Maggie, aren’t you a bit, er, old to be reading that? *'Maggie': What? No one ever told me there’s an age limit on books. *'Sam': Technically there isn’t, and while you definitely look the age the books are aimed for, those aren’t the kind of reading material a wise manakete such as yourself should be wasting her time on. *'Maggie': …The tone of your voice tells me you’re trying to get me to give up the book so you can read it yourself. *'Sam': I would never. *'Maggie': Do you like these books too? *'Sam': No. *'Maggie': You totally do. *'Sam': This is pointless. Go read a tome about manakete history or something, to remind yourself of how someone of your age should act. *'Maggie': I’m having a relaxing moment of being a kid again, hush. *'Sam': Give me the book. *'Maggie': Never! *'Sam': Ah, yes, turning into your ferocious dragon form is perfect here, because that means the book is mi—hey, wait. This isn’t the original source material. This is someone’s witty parody of the original series! This is even BETTER than what I thought you had. Sam and Pika C Support *'Pika': Hey Sam! *'Sam': Oh, hey Pika. What do you need me for? *'Pika': Nothing, I just noticed that you were alone and I thought you looked lonely, so I came over. *'Sam': Thanks, Pika. Nice to know someone still cares. *'Pika': Got some Joos envy, huh? It's not easy getting demoted, is it? *'Sam': No, in fact, it's not. Thanks for phrasing it like that. *'Pika': Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I just didn't know how else to word it. You're the tactician, not me. *'Sam': Ha ha, indeed I am. *'Pika': Although I think “a” tactician would work better in this context. *'Sam': Not helping anymore... *'Pika': Sorry! B Support *'Pika': Hey Sam, let's strategize! *'Sam': ...That might just be the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say to me. Explain. *'Pika': Well, I noticed we've been fighting together an awful lot, so I decided we should shake things up a bit. You may not be head tactician anymore, but maybe we can have a little one-on-one tactician...ing. Ing. *'Sam': Ha ha ha, I like that idea. What do you suggest? *'Pika': Well, I noticed that we've been hanging back a lot lately, so I was thinking that I could jump right into the fray. Maybe hit some people with point-blank shots to the face and prove myself a little bit more useful. *'Sam': Absolutely not. *'Pika': What? *'Sam': Bows are made for long distance combat. We can't have you running up to people and shooting them. You might as well get rid of the bow altogether and just straight-up stab 'em with your arrows! *'Pika': Okay, okay...we'll hang back like usual. *'Sam': Sorry, I got a bit snappy there. You keep thinking of something, okay? *'Pika': You got it! A Support *'Pika': Sam, can I talk to you? *'Sam': Go for it! *'Pika': Well, when I suggested close-range combat... *'Sam': Terrible idea still, by the way. *'Pika': ...Right. Well, I wanted to ask you something about that. *'Sam': You mean strategy recommendations? *'Pika': No. You seemed to get really passionate about me not being up close. Why is that? *'Sam': No reason. *'Pika': Are you sure? Because you were so adamant about it. Like, moreso than if, say, Josh were to ask the same question. If there's something else to this, I'd understand. *'Sam': No, it's just that you're an archer and archers stay farther away. For sniping purposes. Obviously. Heh. *'Pika': Sam, there's something up. *'Sam': Nah, of course there's not. I keep you behind for strictly strategic reasons. This isn't a new thing. I've been telling you to do that for years. *'Pika': Good point. *'Sam': So why question it now? *'Pika': I just never thought about it, I guess. Sorry for being annoying. *'Sam': Nah, you're not annoying at all. I'm sorry for snapping earlier. It's been stressful recently. *'Pika': I understand. *'Sam': Great! Now if you excuse me, tonight's my night to go on patrol. See ya later! *'Pika': See ya! S Support *'Pika': Sam! Hey there! *'Sam': Oh, Pika! Just who I wanted to see. *'Pika': You were looking for me? Funny, because I was looking for you. *'Sam': Oh, really? Well, you go first, then. *'Pika': Spill the beans, Sam. I know there's a reason you keep me behind. Something that's not just "strictly strategic." *'Sam': Wh-what? *'Pika': I'm not leaving until you tell me. Now spill the beans or I'll spill them for you. *'Sam': Your analogy kind of got lost there. *'Pika': Ha ha, I guess it did. ...Hey! No side-tracking me! *'Sam': Fine, fine. You win... Did you hear about the catastrophe? *'Pika': Hm, you mean that battle where the Shepherds lost most of their forces? That was like, a week before I joined if I remember correctly. *'Sam': Yeah. It was. *'Pika': After I joined, it must have been another week and a half before you actually spoke again. Much less to me. *'Sam': Yep. *'Pika': But why bring it up? Are you trying to distract me again? *'Sam': Not at all. That was the first battle where I lost a unit...soldier. And when I lost one, they started dropping like flies. That broke me, Pika. I loved each and every one of those soldiers like brothers and sisters. *'Pika': Yes. *'Sam': Please, Pika. Forgive me. I just...didn't want to see you get hurt. *'Pika': You didn't? *'Sam': Normally, I can stomach a loss. Sometimes you have to lay your life down for your country, and well, I'm okay with that. But I keep you away from the bloody bits of the fights because...well, you're the exception. I don't want to lose you. *'Pika': Sam... *'Sam': I just...I don't know what I'd do. Just thinking about it makes my chest feel like it's being squeezed by a boa constrictor. I'd rather watch that massacre ten times over than watch you die. *'Pika': I understand now. *'Sam': Which, uh, funnily enough, brings me to why I was looking for you. *'Pika': Y-yes? *'Sam': I have this. *'Pika': A ring! ...A ring. *'Sam': You know where this is going. *'Pika': I guess I do. *'Sam': Pika...in all honesty, I probably don't need to ask the question formally at this point, but... *'Pika': No need. And after a story like that, what kind of unit would I be if I disobeyed my tactician? *'Sam': No matter your answer, you're the most important unit...soldier...person to me. *'Pika': You're not very good at this. *'Sam': Give me a break, will ya? *'Pika': Ha ha, sure. On both accounts. *'Sam': Thank you. Sam and Signele C Support *'Signele': Can I try on your robe thing? *'Sam': Are you a tactician? *'Signele': Nope. *'Sam': That answers your question. *'Signele': No fair. *'Sam': You can’t just try on the robe. You’ve got to earn it. *'Signele': Okay, so if I fling a few spells around, do I get to wear it? *'Sam': Is that all that a tactician does? No. *'Signele': …If I fling a few spells around and tell people where to go in battle, does THAT mean I get to wear it? *'Sam': Listen, you’re trying really hard, and it’s really entertaining, but that’s not how it works. Besides, with two tacticians around, do we really need a practicing third? *'Signele': Yes! Because then I’d be your Taguel tactician and that makes me best! *'Sam': I may be mistaken, but I don’t think you can be both at once. Stick to your shapeshifting, I’ll handle my position. And my robe. Sam and Harley C Support *'Harley': Wow... *'Sam'; What? *'Harley': It's amazing to see you...mobile. *'Sam'; What? *'Harley': In my time, you got severely injured and for my whole life, you were bedridden. *'Sam'; Well that's not a very useful tactician. *'Harley': You still gave orders, but it was up to mom to do the rest. *'Sam'; Oh great. Nice to know that I become useless. *'Harley': But it's okay! That's what I'm here for. *'Sam'; What? *'Harley': Er, here to prevent. May have gotten my words mixed up. *'Sam'; That's cool. Happens to the best of us. Did you at least lead your group of friends in my place? I've heard you had quite a journey to get here. *'Harley': Hah, no. I'm not fit to be a leader. *'Sam'; Really? Hm, I figured a tactician's daughter would be more suited to leadership. *'Harley': No siree. I've learned a little bit about tactics, but I don't have the strength of leadership to implement what I know. I left leading up to Spencer. *'Sam'; I see. Well that's no big deal. Some things aren't for everyone, and leadership is definitely one of those things. Instead of trying to give you skills in something you don't want skills in, we'll work on refining the skills you know you have. *'Harley': That sounds like a plan! B Support *'Sam': That did not go as planned. *'Harley': What the hell was that all about? *'Sam': Er, it was nothing. *'Harley': You totally ducked out in the middle of battle! While you were the only one who knew there were enemies on our flank. *'Sam': Correction, we were the only ones who knew we were being flanked. *'Harley': That doesn't make it better. *'Sam': I know it doesn't. Look, I'm sorry. I was merely trying to test you. *'Harley': Test me? *'Sam': I wanted to see if you could manage taking up the tactician helm if you had to in the thick of battle. It's called shock therapy, and it usually works. *'Harley': Well this time it almost got someone killed. I told you I'm not a leader. I can't just give orders like that. I always end up freezing up or doing it wrong. *'Sam': I know, but I thought you'd end up doing it right. *'Harley': Sorry, but I couldn't. *'Sam': Meh. Forgiven. *'Harley': And what was that about working on the skills I already have? I thought you were okay with me not learning how to be a leader! *'Sam': I am, promise. I just thought that was worth a shot. Now I see that it wasn't. My apologies. *'Harley': Meh. Category:Supports